Talk:Right Honourable Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company/@comment-4324122-20120223062700/@comment-3112181-20120223224855
First, I'd like to say that the "Rofl Sven, you're making me crack up xD" had nothing to do with anything happening in-game. It was because you were PMing me all this crap and frankly, yes, I found it quite amusing. Now as for the "English spy" thing... I didn't want that. Truly, I didn't. Coaleaston sort of pulled me into it (no disrespect, Johnny-boy, you know I think you're awesome :P) but I didn't want that to happen. I wanted no roleplay. I wanted to relax and just hang around. That one measly night I spent with Legion, doing material runs and all, that was the happiest I had been in a long time! I never wanted it to end. But, all the while, yes, I was loyal to England. Why? John is a good friend of mine, and I didn't want to see the empire he'd spent so much time to build crumble just like that. I'm not blaming you in specific, but there were a few people in Legion who didn't like the idea of me also being with England... So I got booted. I didn't want to be booted, I had no intentions to "take over" your guild... Anyways, I was so upset and frustrated... The first person who came to me happened to be Pearson, and he asked me to join Delta Republic. At that point, I had had it with all the crap and said what the hell, and joined. I'm gone now, though: in OUTLAWS. And Sven, my bloody god, I could care less what your goddam rank is. You were my friend, my son, and I enjoyed spending time with you. I loved you too, and you were one of the few people on this game I could ever consider a true friend. I never thought you were a traitor, I never used you for anything. Furthermore, I respected the fact that you chose to join me wherever I went when I left the company, that you helped me and always had my back. If I didn't show enough thankfulness, I apologize; I really was thankful for all you did. How we ended up like this, I have no clue. No human being is perfect, Sven, and it's safe to admit you have one particular flaw that may have caused this, and I have no means to offend you by saying this, but you jump to conclusions way too quickly. Everything that has happened, is because some stupid rumor you heard about me or even because what guild I'm in. If you are upset with me, tell me, and I will explain why I'm in that particular guild, or why whoever said that rumor. I'm always willing to explain, Sven... I do also miss our talks. It seemed that when we had our world-famous talks, everything seemed alright, all the drama and heartache in the world ceased. I miss that tremendously. Anyways, bottom line. I don't think you're a goddam traitor, I don't enjoy being around you because of your bloody rank, and I certainly don't hate you. You're just confused - as am I and many others - about what's going on. Things are moving too fast, all this drama. And sometimes, when it moves too fast, we forget who our true friends are.